This invention relates to an adjustable waist band for jeans and the like, where such jeans and the like normally utilize brass-like ornamental snap fasteners, such as brass, pearl or enamel.
As illustrated in the above prior art patents discussed, adjustable waist bands for trousers and the like are old in the art. Conventionally, these are viewed by the manufacturers as unattractive and unsightly, and great lengths are employed to hide the adjustability feature from normal view. Therefore, hooks and eyes and other members are employed which are hidden within folds or pleats of the trouser waist band in order to allow the waist band adjustment to be effected without detracting from the appearance of the trousers.
An object of this invention is to provide an adjustable waist band device which effectively accomplishes the adjustment but also enhances the ornamental appearance of the trousers.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such an adjustable waist band for jeans and the like which makes it appear that the adjustable feature is part of the normal ornamental design of the trousers, thus hiding the adjustable feature while enhancing the appearance of the jeans.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a device which is capable of a broad and wide range of adjustments without detracting from the appearance of the trousers.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an adjustable device which is simple and effective to use and inexpensive to manufacture and produce, employing conventionally employed members and elements utilized for most jeans and the like.